


Summer Is Here, And So Are You

by heckmedic



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-10
Updated: 2016-04-10
Packaged: 2018-06-01 10:06:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6513763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heckmedic/pseuds/heckmedic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He fully expected Sniper to grin in embarrassment and move to change the record, or pick up the cat again, or something.</p>
<p>What he didn't expect was the flirtatious energy that settled over Sniper's frame, or the spark that came into his electric blue eyes. He resumed swaying gently to the music as he held out a hand in invitation. A blush beginning to creep across his cheeks, Medic haltingly took his hand and rose to join him.</p>
<p>The papers fluttered delicately to the floor as Medic found himself being led in slow, endless circles. For forever and a moment more, the world was perfect; made up only of one room and one man and one endless summer.</p>
<p>Filled for a request on <a href="http://heckmedic.tumblr.com/">Tumblr</a> : bushmedicine fluff ending in some lovemaking!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Summer Is Here, And So Are You

**Author's Note:**

> AN: Inspired by [this](http://otpprompts.tumblr.com/post/141489313549/imagine-your-otp-is-bad-at-dancing-but-enjoy) prompt and also [this](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yE2B_kCfvss) song by the Rolling Stones. I highly suggest you go and listen to it, as it really sets the mood for the fic!

The day had dissolved into a glorious summer evening. Tier upon tier of cotton candy clouds marched out from the horizon, and all of Teufort was bathed in a dusky, warm glow from the fading sun. A blessedly cool wind chased through the air now and again, curling sultry fingers around the blinds and ruffling the corners of the papers Medic was trying to sort through.

Sniper sat on the floor a little way away, directly in the bright beams of sunlight streaking through the blinds. In his lap was a small tabby cat whom he was brushing affectionately. The cat-named Tabitha-purred softly at the gentle touches being lavished upon her. It'd been a long and trying day, full of lost briefcases and dropped Übercharges. The rest of the team had descended into a tense argument as soon as their weapons were stowed in the armoury and both Medic and Sniper had quietly exited the room, eager to sequester themselves in their sanctuary.

Medic's room was not especially large, but it was clean and bright and comfortably (if sparsely) furnished. It was the last place Sniper expected himself to want to spend his free time, but after a while, he'd been allowed a drawer in the bottom of Medic's wardrobe and his record player had been offered a permanent home beside the windowsill. Records were lined up on a little shelf next to it. Tabitha had a bed of sorts inside an old shoebox at the bottom of the bed, but neither of them had ever seen her use it. Soft strains of lazy summer music rolled off the record player. A sort of hazy warmth settled over the two of them and Medic found himself snatching glances at Sniper as he hummed under his breath along to the music.

It was really quite distracting. Sniper had long been in the habit of spending his free time shirtless. The golden sunlight shimmered on the thin scars crisscrossing his tanned skin, scars which Medic could tell apart just by the texture of them on his lips. As Sniper combed his fingers delicately through Tabitha's fur, the muscles in his back rippled and moved. There was a certain lupine strength to the Australian that Medic found mesmerizing. Some time ago, his way of expressing that had been to drug the other man and literally open him up beneath the Medi Gun. Finding himself pinned to the floor after one too many tries to get Sniper back on the operating table had been the deal breaker for Medic.

That, and the mind-blowing sex that had happened shortly after.

What neither of them had expected, however, was the softness. It snuck up on both of them. A murmured "good morning" when reaching for the cereal from the cupboard, or a helping hand up when one of them tripped on the field. Sniper showed his affections with little smiles and half cast looks, and an idle need to always touch him, however fleetingly. Medic returned the favour with back massages and reading his favourite books aloud, and by allowing Sniper entrance into his most private of spaces. Not even Administration had seen the inside of the bedroom, and Medic intended to keep it that way.

Tabitha began to purr a little louder and moved from her position in Sniper's lap to half-drape herself over his shoulder. As though fearing she would fall, his hands instantly went up to support her. With half-hearted meows of protest, Tabitha tried to continue to climb his shoulder and with a laugh, Sniper rose to his feet. The sudden change in elevation made Tabitha pause, ears swivelling as she had a better idea of where the music was coming from. As though soothing a child, Sniper slowly began to rock to and fro on his feet, moving to the sound of the music. Like a lullaby, he began to sing from somewhere deep in his chest, more to himself than to the cat.

_"...Wild horses couldn't drag me away..."_

Medic's attention had now entirely slipped from the papers he held loosely in his hands. The wind tickled at the back of his neck as it ruffled the blinds again, but all his attention was on Sniper, and the gracefully graceless way he was trying to dance and sing and keep hold of a fairly-heavy cat all at the same time.

_What did I do to deserve the privilege of watching one of the world's best assassins dancing shirtless in my bedroom with a cat on his shoulder?_

" _Wild, wild horses couldn't drag me away..._ "

The light of the sunset did beautiful things to Sniper's lithe muscles as he swayed and sang softly. Gradually, Tabitha calmed and Sniper bent to set her down on the floor, where she commenced washing herself as though nothing had happened.

Sniper continued to hum the lyrics under his breath, but stopped when he felt Medic's eyes on him. He turned with a sheepish smile on his face, slouching a little as he nervously ran a hand through his hair.

"Uh, sorry 'bout the racket, Doc."

Medic blinked owlishly. The wind carried up the scent of baking cinnamon from the mess hall below; Pyro must've been making apple pies again.

"There's no need to apologise." he replied with some confusion before adding with a smile: "though your singing is not nowhere near so good as your dancing."

He fully expected Sniper to grin in embarrassment and move to change the record, or pick up the cat again, or something.

What he didn't expect was the flirtatious energy that settled over Sniper's frame, or the spark that came into his electric blue eyes. He resumed swaying gently to the music, persuading the sunbeams to curve and drape over his bare hips as he held out a hand in invitation. A blush beginning to creep across his cheeks, Medic haltingly took his hand and rose to join him.

The papers fluttered delicately to the floor as Medic found himself being led in slow, endless circles. Their shadows danced and played upon the pale floorboards. Medic could feel the sun warming his skin through the thin stuff of his t-shirt. With playful nimbleness, Tabitha batted and played with their silhouettes cast on the floor. For forever and a moment more, the world was perfect; made up only of one room and one man and one endless summer.

Medic's heart skipped in his chest. Sniper's hands were calloused and capable, guiding him gently to place one hand on his bare hip and the other on his shoulder. He felt like a sunbeam, and looked twice as nice. Somehow, their feet moved without clashing and Medic couldn't break Sniper's gaze. The blush in his cheeks doubled, and Sniper's only reply was a raised eyebrow.

Medic felt as though he could spend an eternity in that moment, with the calluses of Sniper's hand pressing on him through his shirt and the feeling of strength moving and twisting under his own...But then Tabitha decided  she wanted to butt her head against his leg, and he tripped with a small cry of alarm.

As he fell back on the bed in a whirlwind of colour, and the indignant shriek of the cat, he felt Sniper land on top of him with a huff of laughter.

"Gott, is she ok?"

Sniper propped himself up on one elbow to see the spiteful feline wave her tail at them before slinking through the cracked door. A wry smile crossed his face.

"Looks like. But how about you?" he said much more softly, tracing Medic's cheekbone with the side of a finger, "you alright, Doc?"

Medic's voice caught in his throat. With the sun behind him and such a wonderful, slightly worried smile on his lips, Sniper looked like an angel. As close as they were, Medic could see every one of his eyelashes in perfect detail.

"More than alright." he murmured gently before leaning up and pressing a chaste kiss to Sniper's lips.

He hummed in surprise, and then Medic felt him smiling as he moved to hug Medic closer to him. The pristine white sheets were soon wrinkled and dishevelled as they lazily got to know each other better in the rays of the dying sun. The smell of cinnamon was stronger now, but all of Medic's senses were filled with Sniper, and the musky, hot-metal and gunpowder smell that seemed to follow him everywhere.

The kiss swiftly became anything other than chaste, though neither of them were in any particular hurry. Medic whined under his breath when their movements created some friction against the growing tightness in his jeans. Noticing how things were progressing, Sniper grinned lightly and made a more calculated, purposeful motion. Medic moaned again at the more intense sensation, and again in disappointment when Sniper sat up and began working Medic's shirt off him far too slowly.

"Ach, Gott, hurry up" he grumbled as the t-shirt was pulled over his head. He felt the rumble of Sniper's laughter and his chapped lips against the skin of his neck.

"I never realised you were such an impatient man, Doc." he murmured against Medic's skin, kisses dipping lower and lower with agonizing slowness. "just relax and enjoy the ride."

Medic whined again, completely relaxed and yet keyed up all at once. Looking up at the ceiling in a daze, Medic noted the little motes of dust which circled placidly in the air. Somewhere downstairs, a door slammed, and a moment later came the clear-ringing peals of Scout's laughter, and Pyro's accompanying hoots of amusement. The evening continued to stretch out. Sniper continued his journey downwards, blessing Medic's skin with kisses at his collarbone, sternum, navel and each hip. By then, he was a writhing mess and Sniper paused for a moment to admire the sight before him. Blushing pink all over and with his hair mussed up, Medic was the very picture of enraptured lust. Then he made eye contact and had the nerve to bite on his lip.

Sniper felt his cock pulse in his pants, but he willed himself to be patient. It'd be worth it, if he got to see Medic come properly undone for once. He didn't often take control like this; more often than not, there was some kind of restraint involved, orders barked out and punishments being delivered. Sniper was more used to leaving bruises on Medic's skin than kisses, and most of the time he was just fine with that.

But they weren't just fuck-buddies anymore, so Sniper was going show Medic just what that meant.

He didn't break eye contact as he began to undo Medic's belt, taking his sweet time snaking it out of its loops, then unzipping Medic's fly one tooth of the zip at a time. By then, Medic had thrown his head back on the covers and arched up into Sniper's fleeting touches. The evening was starting to become humid now, and beads of sweat were appearing on their brows. Medic swallowed in the face of the blissful torture he was suffering and uttered a single word.

"Please."

Sniper's breath caught in his throat, and with one clean movement, he put Medic out of his misery and slid off his jeans, boxers quickly following suit. As he had expected, he was rock hard and Medic hissed when the head of his cock bumped against his abdomen.

"Please, Gott..."

Before Sniper could do anything though, Medic had taken himself in hand and with firm, precise strokes, began moving himself along. Not wanting to be left behind, Sniper sat back and took thirty seconds to rid himself of his own jeans before pressing his body against Medic's. He quieted the other man's now-frenzied motions with a firm kiss and Medic melted, all of the frenzied energy leaving him in favour of something more laid back and languid.

They spent a few moments like that, simply being close and enjoying the sensation of feeling each other's scars pressed to their chests. Then, Medic rippled his body in some feline manner and Sniper went rigid, a moan escaping him at he felt Medic's cock slide against his own.

Sniper couldn't take it anymore. Holding Medic in place with another drugging kiss, he began to make slow, rolling motions with his hips. The record player finally wound down to a halt, ticking quietly as the needle tapped against the blank edge of the vinyl. Outside, the sun finally set in a riot of colour. Birds cried to one another as they circled high in the sky, riding out the last of the day's thermals in vain attempts to reach the stars spreading out up above.

In the compressed Earth of Medic's bed room, however, the heights being reached were infinite. Medic found his moans becoming breathier and breathier as he caught the rumpled sheets in his hands. Bright heat was coiling quickly in his belly, tight as a ball of steel. His skin was slick with sweat where Sniper moved against him, their scents combining on each other's skin like the myriad rainbows of an oil slick. Medic felt as though he was burning up in a fever. Every thrust Sniper made sent bursts of electric sensations bolting through his body until they circled back around and joined the thick, red feeling blossoming in his stomach.

Sniper tried hard to stay gentle. They'd never done this like this before, slow and relaxed and easy, and it was taking every fibre of his being not to leave love bites on Medic's neck and make those moans of pleasure combine with hisses of pain. Between the wonderful friction building up between their cocks and the silky-smooth way Medic undulated beneath him, Sniper felt himself quickly reaching his climax. His thrusts grew more unsteady and his arms shuddered as he panted out:

"Jesus- I'm gonna-"

And that was all the warning Medic got before Sniper went taut above him and spurted seed over their stomachs. The sound of Sniper's endless patience finally running out and the feeling of that white-hot lava landing on his skin was the final step Medic needed to reach his own peak. With a high keen, he arched up off the bed and came, his come mixing with Sniper's on his abdomen.

Muscles finally giving out, Sniper rolled off of him with a groan whilst the stars cleared from his eyes. A beam of light flickered through the cracked bed room door as the fluorescents in the corridor hummed to life. The sound of an engine starting outside could be heard; a half second later, a string of elegant French curses as Spy tried and failed to keep up with his hijacked sports car. The night was beginning to come alive with the sounds of summer: of Scout's laughter as the sports car broke out onto the highway; of Engineer's radio humming some sweet Southern song in the workshop; of dogs barking madly miles away in Teufort itself. The record player continued to click as the needle tapped out a patient rhythm.

And louder than all of that was the sound of Medic's breathing beginning to slow, and of the sheets slithering as he stretched languorously. In the half-dark of the room, Sniper watched his eyes flutter open and look through the ceiling as though he could see the wide expanse of stars up above.

"...Sniper?" he murmured after a moment, turning over to fix him with a searching look.

"Yeah?" he said after a beat, feeling as though he might drown in Medic's blown-pupil gaze.

"I love you."

A small smile broke out on Sniper's face as he pressed a gentle kiss to Medic's forehead.

"I love you too, Doc."

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> AN: Rolling Stones will always be my go to TF2 fic inspiration. 
> 
> ~Leon
> 
> Like what you've read? [Please consider leaving me a tip!](http://www.paypal.me/heckmedic)


End file.
